Zero's PokeVentures
by darkarualucario666
Summary: In a world similar to our own, Pokemon dominate the world instead of humans. a lone Zoroark who was experimented on for almost all his life, until one fateful day,he escaped. He gave himself the title "Zero The Sorrowroark",and vowed to try and discover his past. Follow him on many random adventures,along with friends to join him as well. He also has an ask blog, link on my profile


One day, on the edge of the universe, in the sector if Zebulon, in an underground secret volcanic island lab, two dread Knights(guards of the place)a Lucario and a aggron walked side by side chatting

"hey there Paul"

"hey not-so Paul" both said the Paul-grumps.

"what's our assignment?"

"Nothing much just checking on subject 26-5-18-15, also known as Z-E-R-O."(Authirs nite: see what I did there)

"ah well let's get going then" they went

"Hey so how's your girlfriend not-so-Paul" said the Aggron, who was NOT not-so-Paul, but was just Paul

"still hot as ever. Like all the lopunnies, who are 109% female, in the world" he winks, pointing at the screen "that ones for you, fan base"

"Here we are" said Paul the aggron. he was big, and had spikes, like an aggron. he pressed a bunch of buttons to open the cell but his hands were too big and burly so it took awhile before they got in

"Zero, you runt, come out!" Yelled not so Paul in a deep bad ass voice. He gently stroked the tip of his rifle, almost tenderly, polishing the area around his smooth, long, laser rifle. He turned the flashlight on it and found writings on the wall. some of them said "fuck you khaoskid663 you fuck scammer" and "no matter how fast I run I cannot escape from the pain" this worried the Paul grumps, as they were only trained for assignments. suddenly NSPaul(not so Paul for shirt cuz I don't wanna write his full name lol) moved his flashlight to find more writings. this one read "I am... al of me" suddenly they heard a noise of crawling and looked at the ceiling a writing said "nothin personnel..."

"we need back up qui-" said NSPaul as suddenly his head did a complete 180 and snapped because NSPaul was a shame to all lucario-kind. Suddenly a voice like shadow the hedgehog said "Kid" before kinklinginto the night as Paul looked on afraid. he attempted to run but was shot straight through the chest with a dark beam and then raised his leg up crossing his arms. "pathetic" was all he said before grabbing their supplies and running awAy from the chamber

Meanwhile in the top floor a FERALIGATR walked up to a big shadowy figure sitting in a chair "what is it Lionel" he said

"W-well biss we need to activate the emergency button and lock down every dora! Zero iscaped!" Shouted Lionel in a childish voice

Suddenly Big Boss(we'll call him that for now)stood from his chair revealing a dark and Greg colored MEWTWO who was 6'6 in height. "Send in... Everyone" was all he said until sirens rang and the rooms were read with the speakers saying "ALERT ALERT SUBJECT ESCAPE SUBJECT ESCAPE"

"Ah fuck nuggets..." Said zero as he strapped on a laser rifle to his back and sprinted running like a cheetah about to pounce on a deer or when you find out you left the stove on at home. 8 guards approached Zero and pointed their rifles at him with red sniper lights dotted on his head. he pulled the rifle out and slowed time down, all the laser bolts coming after him slowly like a snail. Zero shot his own individual laser bolts at them going straight for their head which would kill them instantly when he made time to Norman again. He also walked past them making all their shots miss before he stopped his time stop and they were all dead with blood on the ground and stuff. "Fucking amateurs" he mumbled before continuing on. He was getting close to the elevator to the hangar but he had to go through the plaza which was guarded by a giant mecha-groudon. And he didn't want to fuck with that thing. But he had to since it was his only escape root.

"Where is that-" he was interrupted by a giant metal hand suddenly crashing on him but he escaped with his super speed. It was the mechs Groudon, and it was metal and had red eyes like a terminator but a terminator who was a Groudon. "HALT RIGHT THERE ESCAPEE." It said as a huge plume of fire shot right out of its mouth towards zero. Zero jumped high, like a frog who was a ninja during the night, and began running up the walls and dodging the fireballs. Soon zero jumped on the groudon's back and cut a hole in its back and reached in for wires and pulled them out, killing the groundon as it roared and metal liquid began spewing out of its holes and fell. "Now that that's over with I can escape." Said zero as he then jumped into a spaceship and pressed a bunch of buttons. "Computer! Take me... 2 earth!" Zero said. "BEEP BOOP BEEP COORDINATIONS SET FOR EARTH. LAUNCHING IN FIVE. THREE. ONE." Said the computer before it flew off into space, and ran right through Palkia's head, killing the legendary guarding the secret lab.

Meanwhile back in the lab Big Boss looked at all the dead bodies and the pants which were now dead. He looked calm, and angry, but not mad and sad like one would be. His fists clenched and he looked at top of the sky. "Damn you zero, you would've been the perfect super soilder, but you left us no choice..." Big boss pulled up a hologram phone and spoke into it. "Matthew, gather all the leaders and armies we have, we're going to hunt down Zero and the other escapees... Even if it means we die..." He said darkly, before closing his phone and walking back to his office.

 **A/N** : i hope you guys loved the prologue to the adventures of Zero the Sorrowroark! More chapters will come in time


End file.
